1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an allergy test strip for use in determining if a person has allergic reactions to allergens.
2 . The Prior Art
It is known to test individuals for allergic reactions to various substances that produce these reactions and which are known as allergens. In the past, the testing protocols included applying to a selected area of the person's skin, one or more allergens and to determine what reaction, if any, did occur. Examples of these allergens include dust, mold spores, pollens (i.e., trees and grasses), foods, and insect bites.
Occasionally the medical person conducting the testing loses track of the location for some of the various allergens previously applied to the skin of the person being tested. This places into jeopardy the accuracy of the tests being conducted.